Galeniss
by thegirlwhonevermisses153
Summary: songfics about gale and katniss. For all the gale and katniss lovers:D Read and Review! Note:Most songfics are Taylor Swift... You have been warned. :D
1. You Dont know your beautiful

Galeniss

Chapter one : you don't know beautiful

You volunteered, for little prim

You arrows will keep you safe in the hunger games,

You don't need a knife, to kill a bird,

Your arrows will keep you safe I heard,

Everyone else in the seam can see it ,

Everyone else but you,

Catnip, you light up the woods makes me feel alive,

when you shot that deer must make you full of pride ,

but when you're on TV I can clearly see you don't know oh,oh

you don't know your goanna win

if you saw what I can see you'll understand why prim needs you so desperately,

Right now you're on TV I can't believe you don't know oh,oh

You don't know your goanna win cuz oh,oh

I know your goanna win

Thx for reading the song justs goes on with those changes

R&R and please read my friend girlwiththearrows13's books


	2. You Belong With Me

YOU BELLONG WITH ME HUNGER GAMES

You're talking with Peeta, He's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
He doesn't understand you like I do

I'm in the woods it's a typical weekday night  
I'm doing the kind of hunting he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do

But he wears tuxes, I wear t-shirts  
He's in Victor's Village and I'm in the Seam  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking in the woods with you in your hunting clothes  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on our rock thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since they brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, watcha doin with a boy like that?

He wears dress shoes, I wear hunting boots  
He's in victors village and I'm in the Seam

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at our rock  
All this time how could you not know Catnip?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you coming to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite things and you tell me about your fears  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


	3. Chapter 3: i'd lie

Chapter 3 : I'd lie by Taylor swift

I don't think that rock in the woods  
Has ever looked this good to me  
she tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes  
she'll never fall in love she swears  
As she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope she's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
she tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all her favorite songs  
And..

_[chorus:]_  
I could tell you her favorite color's green  
she hates the capitol, born on the seventeenth  
her sister's beautiful, she has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love her,  
I'd lie

she looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long?  
she sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine

_[chorus]_

she stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

she'd never tell you but she's afraid for prim  
I think she can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god she's beautiful  
So I head to the woods and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you her favorite color's green  
she hates the capitol oh and she agrees with me  
Her sisters beautiful she has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love her If you asked me if I love her  
I'd lie


	4. Chapter 4

This is written by my co-author Supermariogirl13!

**The song's That's The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift**

Chapter 4: That's The Way I Loved You

Peeta's sensible and so incredible And all Panem's single girls are jealous He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car And he says, you look beautiful tonight And I feel perfectly fine  
But I've missed your ranting, our fighting And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you  
He respects my space and never makes me wait And he comes exactly when he says he will He's always there for me Keeps nightmares away from me He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable  
But I've missed your ranting, our fighting And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you  
He can't see the smile I'm fakin' And my heart's not breakin' 'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated Got away by some mistake and now  
I miss your ranting, our fighting And kissin' in the rain It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you  
And that's the way I loved you I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you

**This was written by the amazing SuperMarioGirl13 (previously Thegirlwiththearrows13).**

**Review please!**


End file.
